Open Her Heart: Kanto's Secrets
by Hell's Gates
Summary: She laughed humourlessly. "Low you don't know me anymore. I wish you did but you don't. My heart is closed and my walls are too high. No one will tear them down" Yellow didn't waver. "The higher you build your walls the harder you fall when someone finally breaks them down. You're going to fall hard and someone will catch you."Fem!Ash Rating T for violence may change to M if needed
1. Prologue: A Nightmare Strikes

**A/N: Hey everyone! For everyone who was panicking at the change in chapters or anything else of both minor and major importance, I have read through my own story and have found some glaring faults that need to be corrected. Most of the plot that should have been shown in the earlier chapters was missed out and I have spent a lot of time re-writing this story. I have also added in a few things that weren't originally planned but I feel that it is better this way. So yes, I am re-writing this story. Sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Notes about the fanfiction: The Pokedex holders will be in this and the pairing is Fem!AshxSilver. Like in my other fanfiction, I have gender bended the main character and made them cold and distrusting. It's for a good reason to. Ash will have powers over Aura from the beginning and she also has a very special gift. Ash has average intelligence, is cold, distrusting and a girl in this fic. Team Rocket will be stronger and there will be quite a bit of Misty, Gary, Leaf and other bashings because it's fun. I don't know much about the Pokedex holders so a bit of info would be nice. Feel free to send Pokémon suggestions to me because they all will be considered. Ash has the gift of Song and can use aura. Aura is illegal and is punished with death. I will be changing both Ash's team and Gary's team. And finally, TRAINERS GO ON THEIR JOURNEY AT 15! Thank you.**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own Pokémon **

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the songs in this fanfic. They belong to their respective artists.**

**Note: This chapter is written in a different perspective then the rest of the story will be.**

Open Her Heart: Kanto's Secrets

Prologue: A Nightmare Strikes

The wind howled. Icy chills raced down my spine. Where was I? I could remember vaguely being in a warm cozy place but I wasn't there now. The place I used to be was the complete opposite of this dark, frozen cell.

Laughter sounded through the room but it wasn't the playful happy laughter that had flown from my mouth and the mouths of others. No, this laughter was dark and sinister, promising nothing but pain and suffering.

A candle was lit, casting eerie shadows around the room that flickered in what seemed to be fright. Even the shadows were sacred of this inhuman sound. A man walked into view. I wouldn't forget his face as long as I lived.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ashlyn Ketchum. You know you could make this so easy on yourself if you just told me what you know about your father."

In truth I knew next to nothing about my father other than his name and the fact he abandoned mum when she needed him most. She stood by him against both the world and her family but he still took advantage of her and left her. My mother had made me swear to never tell who he was and I wasn't going to let her down.

"No."

The man smirked evilly.

"The hard way it is. More fun for me anyway," he sneered as he raised a blade and thrust it forward. My screams and his laughter where heard for miles.

_******Line Break******_

I stalked the hallways of the Pokémon League Agency, my cloak's hood obscuring my face. The humans in the labs and the ones guarding the entrances were 'sleeping' and I had obtained the papers I was sent to steal. All that was left was my true target. The facility was silent, the alarms not working. Apparently they had short circuited or something earlier today. I wonder how that happened.

I arrived at the door I was looking for. It's show time.

_******Line Break******_

"Mum! Professor!"

"It's alright sweetie."

"Your mother's right. We'll handle this Ash. Everything will go back to normal. You'll see."

I whimpered, showing emotion for the first time in 3 years.

"No. No it won't. Things won't ever be right again."

**A/N: And done! How was it? Please tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon. Please send in Pokémon requests for any of the following characters; Ash, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Silver, Gold, Crystal, Ruby and Emerald. My other story will be updated once writers block wears off and I finish the re-write of this one. Here is Delia's team and Oak's team. **

**Delia-**

**Kanto: Venusaur-Male, Lucario-Male, Pidgeot-Female, Jolteon-Female, Flareon-Male, Dewgong-Female**

**Johto: Meganium-Female, Noctowl-Male, Kingdra-Female, Furret-Male, Togetic-Male**

**Hoenn: Blaziken-Male, Beautifly-Female, Swellow-Male, Grumpig-Female **

**Oak-**

**Charizard-Male**

**Blastoise-Male**

**Venusaur-Female**

**Arcanine-Female**

**Dragonite-Male**

**Celebi-Male**

**Please tell me your thoughts, good, bad or in between. See you all soon!**

**Hell's Gates **


	2. Chapter 1: A Shadow comes to Play!

A/N:** Back again with another rewrite. Not many changes but the few changers are significant and must be read. I thank everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed or just plain read this story. You are all awesome.**

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own Pokémon **

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own any of the songs in this fanfic. They belong to their respective artists.**

Open Her Heart: Kanto's Challenge

Chapter 1: A Shadow comes to Play!

A flock of Pidgey and its evolutions flew over the peaceful town of Pallet and its surroundings, both of which were blissfully unaware of the life changing meeting that was unfolding.

A small, lithe ten year old girl trudged through the woods outside of Pallet muttering curses at the Arceus forsaken town that no child should know and/or hear. This girl was Ashlyn or Ash Morgana Ketchum; a cold, distrusting, persecuted child with a dark past. She hated her 'home' with every fiber of her being.

The whole town, save her mother and Professor Oak thought she was a devil spawn ever since she caused an earthquake and a rockslide when she was four by using what she now knew as Aura when Gary Oak and his friends physically bullied her. After the incident her mother taught her about Aura and how to control it, being an Aura user herself.

They discovered that Ash possessed a unique power over song. Her voice could lull and calm a sick or raging Pokémon or human or completely heal another from the brink of death. It was extremely powerful but also uncontrollable and dangerous. If panicking or angry she could severely harm a human or Pokémon if she allowed the emotion to seep into her voice.

A whimper of pain caught her attention. Abandoning her furious trail of thought, Ash sprinted in the direction of the noise.

She arrived in a clearing where a quadruple canine Pokémon with short black fur with a red under belly and muzzle was trapped in a fallen oak trees root. Its tail and ears were short and pointed with two fangs protruding from its upper jaw and a triangular black nose. There were white bands around its ankles and white bone like ridges wrapped around its back.

It seemed to barely have the strength to struggle. Ash approached it slowly, kneeling down next to it and began to loosen the tree roots tight grip. The Pokémon let out a strangled growl at her presence. Her cold dark amber eyes softened and she took the dogs head in her hands.

"Please let me help you," she begged in a soft whisper. She couldn't stand to see the Pokémon in this much pain. The dog stopped growling and lay its head back down. As the last root loosened, she took the hound into her arms and headed home as quickly as she could. It needed medical attention immediately. Before she got there she had to duck into the shadows as a man crashed through the trees.

"Where the hell did that Houndour go? Damn it! My client will not be pleased that our target got away!"

A soft growl rumbled in Ash's throat. 'So this is the man, _poacher _that caused this Pokémon, _Houndour_ pain?' Ashlyn thought. 'He will regret that, I swear by Arceus!'

"Return Mismagius you useless Pokémon!" the man snapped. The roar of a motorbike was heard as the poacher left. Bubbling with anger and concern for the fragile life force in her arms, Ash raced home.

Barging in she turned to her mother.

"Mum, call Professor Oak. I found a Houndour injured in the woods." Her mother sprang to her feet immediately and hurried past her emotionless child.

"Of course sweetie, do whatever you need to do to heal it," she said grabbing the phone.

Laying the Pokémon down on the table she grabbed a blanket and shifted it under it. Ash crushed up 2 Sitrus Berries and 3 Lum Berries into a poultice before adding a Revive and a Full Restore to the mix. She coated the wounds with the poultice then holding it in place with the bandages. Crushing a Revive and a few Oran Berries into a bottle of water she began to coax the Houndour to drink.

After the bottle had been drained, she checked Houndour's pulse. It was still there but fading. Anger rose within her. Houndour was **not** going to die now, not after everything it had been through. She decided to risk it. Ash had yet to master her gift but now seemed the best time to try. Taking Houndour into her arms, she began to sing.

**Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn**

_Let's say were sorry 'fore it's too late  
>Give forgiveness a chance<br>Turn the anger into water  
>Let it slip through our hands<br>_

Golden light, a light filled with everything that made life worth living joy, love, kindness, friendship, flowed out of her mouth with the words and surrounded Houndour.

_We all bleed red we all taste rain  
>All fall down loose our way<br>We all say words we regret  
>We all cry tears we all bleed red<em>

The light seeped into its wounds, healing them._  
><em>

_If we're fighting we're both loosing  
>We're just wasting our time<br>Because my scars they are your scars  
>And your world is mine<em>

Houndour's dark world was lit up by the power that surged through its strength returned and it subconsciously made its way back to the land of the living.

_You and I_  
><em>We all bleed red we all taste rain<em>  
><em>All fall down loose our way<em>  
><em>We all say words we regret<em>  
><em>We all cry tears all bleed red<em>

The Pokémon's eyes opened and it saw the kind human that saved its life transferring its power into the Mon. The Pokémon eyes filled with tears at this human's sacrifice. No one had ever done something like this for it. Even it's only known Memma hated it. The houndour's male Memma had tossed his only child out of his pack because of its abnormal power and a superstition.  
><em><br>_

_Sometimes we're strong sometimes we're weak  
>Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep<br>We live this life breath to breath  
>We're all the same we all bleed red<br>_

Ash saw that the Pokémon was almost healed ploughed on, despite the pain that wracked her wouldn't fail now.

_Let's say were sorry 'fore it's too late_

_We all bleed red we all taste rain_  
><em>All fall down loose our way<em>  
><em>We all say words we regret<em>  
><em>We all cry tears we all bleed red<em>

The Pokémon felt everything finish repairing itself and it licked the humans chin. The human was strange. Houndour could feel emotions within her but none were Houndour didn't really care through, the human mon had saved its life and it was far too grateful for that to ask questions, not that the human would understand.

_Sometimes we're strong sometimes we're weak  
>Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep<br>We live this life breath to breath  
>We're all the same we all bleed red<em>

She finished her song to find Houndour curled up in her arms with a content look on its face. She started to remove the bandages as Oak and her mother walked in.

"It seems like you saved this one from a horrible fate Ash," Oak said as Ashlyn finished her story and the removal of the poultice and bandages. "What surprises me is its recovery and species."

"The poultice would put Nurse Joy's to shame," Delia said off handedly, covering for Ash. Ash internally smiled at her mother's quick thinking and willingness to protect her secret. "But why does its species surprise you?"

"Houndour's are native to the Johto region and while it is common for Kanto and Johto Pokémon to cross regions Houndour and its evolved form Houndoom avoid Kanto because of something in this region reacting negatively to dark types, them being part said type."

Ash turned to Houndour.

"Do you want to stay with me and be my starter Pokémon for my journey in 5 years time?" she asked. Houndour responded by leaping at her and covering her face with licks. "I take it that's a yes?" Houndour calmed down enough to give an affirmative nod. Oak smiled.

"I thought this might happen so I brought a Poke ball and a National Pokedex with me," he said handing her a black and red Pokedex and a Poke ball. Before Ash could speak there was a flash and Houndour disappeared into the ball and it clicked to signify the capture. Ash released Houndour and held up the Pokedex.

**Houndour the Dark Pokémon**

**Description: ****It uses different kinds of cries for communicating with others of its kind and for pursuing its prey. Around dawn, its ominous howl echoes through the area to announce that this is its territory. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon's remarkable teamwork is unparalleled. **

**Type: Dark/Fire**

**Ability: Flash Fire (**Flash Fire makes the user immune to Fire-Type moves and will activate when hit by one. When activated, the power of the user's Fire-type moves is increased by 1.5×. While subsequent hits by Fire-type moves will not provide further increase in power, the user remains immune to their effects. This Ability is not activated by the burned status. Flash Fire works even if the users frozen.**)**

**Hidden Ability: Cursed Body (**Provides a 30% chance of inflicting disable on the move the opponent used to hit the Pokémon**)**

**Gender: Female **

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed **

**Moves: Leer, Ember, Howl, Smog**

**Egg Move(s): Sucker Punch, Phantom Force, Dragon Breath**

The entire room froze. Cursed Body? Phantom Force? Dragon Breath? What was wrong with the Pokedex?! Professor Oak scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"I haven't heard anything about this before but the Pokedex isn't lying. I shall have to look into it."

Ash nodded. "Very well Professor. But I have a request for both you and my mother."

This heightened the adult's interest.

"Go on," Delia said.

"I ask if you could both train me and Houndour for the next five years. I have no wish to rely on my past for my journey."

"Of course we will train you Ash," Oak replied. "You and Houndour will get training and experience from us and I shall obtain data from Houndour. It's a win win."

Delia nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Professor, mum. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't sweetie. Now are you going to give your partner a nickname?" Ash's mother asked. Ash turned to her first Pokémon.

"Do you want a nickname?" she asked. Houndour yipped and nodded her head. "Hmm I think I'll name you Shadow," Ash decided.

The newly named Shadow barked in approval before heading outside with her new trainer. Delia turned to Oak, hope for a better future for her broken child burning in her eyes.

"Samuel, do you think that Shadow could help change Ash back to the fun loving girl she use to be?"

Samuel smiled. "I do Delia, I do."

**A/N: Well what do you think? Please send me a review of your thoughts on this story and what Pokémon you think Ash should catch. I love hearing from you. I once again do not own Bleed Red. That belongs to Ronnie Dunn and anyone else who owns it. I will never own such an amazing song. ****Thanks for reading, please review. If there are any questions I will be happy to answer them. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Daughter of Renegade

**A/N: Hey I'm back for what the third time today? I hope you all have enjoyed the beginning of my story. Here are the review responses:**

**FlyingDoll4: Oh she will. Don't you worry. XD**

**Thank you to everyone who has followed/favourited/read or reviewed my story. Thanks a million.**

**If you want me to make a list of what Ash can do with her aura and explain how her gift of song works, tell me in your review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs.**

Open Her Heart: Kanto's Secrets

Chapter 2: The Daughter of the Renegade

Shadow, Ashlyn, Delia and Professor Oak had just finished a tour of the ranch. The Professor was showing Ash the ropes so she knew where everything was and what to do. Delia had decided to pull Ash out of school and have Professor Oak tutor her because school wasn't going well at all. Getting bullied and being given bad grades for no reason was not worth it.

"Alright this is the schedule. Every day you will be here at 4:15 and you will begin your rounds of the reserve at 4:30. This should take you until 6:30-7:00. Then you will have breakfast with me and at 7:30 we will start your lessons. Then at 12:00 we will have lunch then do the rounds together and that will take us till 1:30. At this time I shall be doing my research while you and Shadow train with the help of both your mother's and my Pokémon. A final round of the reserve and then you will return home. Understood?"

"Yes Professor. I am in you debt," Ash answered her tone formal and cold. Oak nodded far to use to the tone to be fazed.

"Let's begin shall we? Seeing as it is 12:30 we should start the rounds."

"Very well Professor."

Months past.

Ash threw herself into her new life with vigor. She was patient and understanding with the Pokémon on the ranch, especially the Dark and Ghost types as she seemed to have a natural affinity to them. Oak found that she lacked severely in the intelligence area of Maths, English, and Science etc. but when it came to either survival or Pokémon there weren't many that could compare. Whether it was strategy, typing or behavior in a Pokémon Ash had an instinctual knowledge of the answer and the correct course of action.

Shadow's nature had change slightly during her time as Ash's partner. She still pulled pranks and stole things for fun but now she was colder like her mistress. Shadow's presence had caused Ash to relax slightly and have fun but not much else had changed. Delia hoped that over time she would return to the fun loving, goofy child she had once been or things would get a lot worse for her baby girl.

Shadow's sparing partners didn't take it easy on the pup. No not at all. Needless to say both Shadow and Ash learnt many lessons from them, ranging from abilities to improvising. Improvising came far too easily to the duo which was good as the amount of times they were pushed into a corner was unknown. Ash had lost count after 64. Unlike most who would be disheartened at the constant losses it only made them work harder to cause damage to their opponents.

Oak and Delia had been astonished at Shadow's rapidly growing strength and speed and were more determined than ever to find the answer. It was hard to tell with Ash but she probably didn't really care. Shadow was her best friend and Ash accepted her for who she was, even if she did have odd moves and a strange hidden ability.

Shadow wasn't the only one training, Delia and Lucario made sure of that. Delia had kicked Ash's aura training up to the max pushing her poor daughter to the limits and beyond. Arceus be damned if she didn't teach her daughter everything and she was killed because of it. Delia knew that if Ash was seen using aura she would need to be able to protect herself. Ash could, no, **would** be killed if authorities found out about her power so she needed to prepare her daughter.

It was 11 months after Shadow's arrival that Professor Oak found what he had been searching for.

"ASH! DELIA! SHADOW!" he yelled out the window of his lab. Delia and Swellow were facing off against Ash and Shadow on the battle field outside.

"We'll be there in a minute!" Delia called back.

"Shadow use Phantom Force!" Ash commanded. Shadow glowed eerily before vanishing. Delia frowned.

"Swellow is still a Normal type honey. No matter how many Ghost type moves you use it won't change."

Ash didn't waver.  
>"Who said I was attacking with Phantom Force? Come out and use Sucker Punch!"<p>

Delia's eyes widened.

"Swellow-"

It was too late as something slammed into the lower part of Swellow's head and sending him slamming into the ground.

"Well done Ash but this is over. Swellow use Aerial Ace!"

"**Swellow!" (You're going down!) **the bird shrieked and glowed white before zooming towards Shadow and sending her flying into a tree. Ash felt through the aura link between her and Shadow that while Shadow was hurt she could still carry on.

"It's not over yet mom. Shadow use Double Team and rise!"

30 copies appeared and they rose as one. "Run around and confuse Swellow!" Ash yelled knowing her mother could easily locate Shadow if she was standing still. It was a lot harder if she was trying to focus on a moving target with 29 other copies getting in the way. "Now Foul Play!"

"Quick Attack to dodge the Round!"

Unfortunately for Delia, Shadow had been awfully close to Swellow when the command had been issued so it was no surprise that the close proximity, Shadow's unusually high stats plus Swellow's unnaturally high attack stat worked in Shadow's favor as she slammed into the Hoenn bird causing significant damage.

"**Hound Houndour!" (Take that you Feather Brain!)** Shadow growled. Swellow glared at Shadow as he struggled into the air in an attempt to gain altitude but it was obvious she was on her last legs. Ash focused on Shadow. Her loyal partner was barely standing despite the confident façade that made her look as if she was ready to take down both Venusaur and Celebi.

"This is it Swellow. Let's make it count. Giga Impact!" Swellow surrounded herself in a powerful white light and began to build up energy.

"Let's meet them. Flame Play!" Shadow was coated in the ominous energy once again but this time flames began swirling around the attack. There was a silence as both attacks reached the necessary charging point.

"**Go!"** the trainers yelled and their Pokémon rocketed forward. They met in the middle and an explosion sounded as they collided. Smoke covered the field. Ash remained impassive on the outside but on the inside she was in turmoil.

'Please be alright Shadow,' she prayed. The smoke cleared to show an exhausted but conscious Shadow standing over the bruised and unconscious body of Swellow. Ash let slip a smile as she walked over to Shadow and picking her up as Delia returned Swellow.

"_Well done Shadow. I'm extremely proud of you,"_ Ash murmured through the link. Shadow tiredly licked her chin.

"_Thank you…Ash," _she mumbled back her eyes and ears drooping. _"Wake me up when my feet stop hurting."_

_******Line Break******_

Ash and Delia were sitting in the dining room of Professor Oak's lab. Shadow was curled up dozing peacefully in Ashlyn's lap as the Professor sat down opposite them with a book in his arms.

"What is the problem Samuel?" Delia asked. "You don't interrupt training for just anything."

"Your right but it isn't a problem. I have found the reason behind Shadow's egg moves, ability and strength."

This spiked Ash's interest and caused Shadow to pay attention.

"In this book of legends it talks about the legendries, their power and their myths. I stumbled upon something in Giratina's section that fits everything we know about Shadow. It says that the original and most powerful Giratina is female and she takes a special interest in the Houndoom evolution line. Apparently if a male Houndour is born on Friday the 13th at midnight and both of his parents were born during the winter solstice he would be Giratina's mate."

"_Wait my Memma meets those requirements. Does that mean I'M GIRATINA'S DAUGHTER!?" _Shadow exclaimed shocked. No surprise there. The Houndour family worshiped Giratina and to be told you are the daughter of her…well it was unbelievable to say the least.

"Yes," Oak replied after Ash had translated Shadow's outburst.

"_But-But my Memma didn't care for me. He-he threw me out of the pack because my other Memma gave birth to a devil's spawn and he left me at the ha-hands of the poachers,"_ Shadow stammered out.

"_I can tell you now that the insult 'devil's spawn' makes no sense because Houndour means Delvil and Houndoom means Hellgar. On the bright side us devil's spawns have to stick together."_

"_I knew you had a sense of humour Ash,"_ Shadow giggled. Ash rolled her eyes.

"_Well it's stupid."_

This only caused Shadow to lose it and begin cackling her heart out, scaring both Delia and Oak.

**A/N: What do you guys think? This idea wasn't part of the original but it was one of the things that made me consider re-writing. Next chapter is the last chapter before the journey and I admit I had a lot of fun writing it. I really am looking forward to your thought on this chapter and the next. I am also considering posting a challenge I thought up but we shall see.**

**Flame Play**

**Flame Charge + Foul Play**

**See you all soon!**

**Hell's Gates **


	4. Chapter 3: Is it a Cat or a Ferret?

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's great to be back with another chapter. This is one of my favourite chapters because well…you'll see. More of Ash's past and an important character is going to be introduced. Trust me I love this guy. Review response:**

**EclipseKuran: THANK YOU! Here hugs! XD. I'm sorry but no GaryxAsh. Sorry but he is one of her main tormenters in her um lacking social life. **

**ALERT: I AM IN NEED OF A BETA FOR ONE OF OR BOTH MY STORIES! If you are interested PM me and we will see how it goes. Please!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any songs. They belong to artists and whoever else they belong to.**

**Key:**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"_Telepathy/Aura Speak"_

Memories/Thoughts in a song

_Lyrics_

Open Her Heart: Kanto's Secrets

Chapter 3: Is it a Cat or a Ferret?

Two and a half years passed since Shadow had joined Ash. The hound should have evolved long time ago but was stubbornly refusing to evolve saying she was waiting for the right moment.

Shadow and Ashlyn had successfully defeated Delia's Grumpig, Swellow, Beautifly and Oak's Venusaur but they weren't anywhere near good enough to beat Arcanine and Blaziken. Most of their fights came down to pure will power and Shadow was clearly a master of it.

Anyway the two were taking a break from training (per her mentors' request) from training and lessons for the day and had decided to go on a picnic in the woods of Pallet. The sun was shining and the Pokémon were playing around the place with the older ones keeping a watchful eye on the young together. The duo set down their belongings beside the lake. Ash stared into the water, gazing at her reflection and swallowed.

Her mother had removed all mirrors in the house when she had returned home 4 years ago and not a week after returning to school she had seen her reflection and understood. She knew it wasn't because her mother thought she was ugly, it was because her mother feared her reaction to 'it'. She could clearly remember receiving the injury along with the main ones of the time she had disobeyed Team Rocket's Boss while her rebellious nature and spirit remained unbroken and had saved two young thieves instead of disposing of them. Ashlyn still didn't regret it, even if now her face was marred with a long deep scar from a poisoned blade that ran from her left temple and curled under her chin, ending at her jaw. Glancing around purely out of habit, Ash removed her cloak and shirt to reveal her swimming attire that consisted of a black bikini top and board shorts…and more scars of her trials. The Boss had been dead set on obtaining everything she knew about her father and had been prepared to use every piece of torture equipment he possessed to do so. After putting the pieces together and working it out he had decided to keep her as a 'prize' that he had 'won' from his greatest rival. He had trained her to be merciless, emotionless and efficient in her tasks; no less than perfect or she would be 'disciplined'. Her mother and Professor Oak had found her three years later but it was too late, the damage done. She was lost or so she thought and now here she was; forever an ugly, cold _thing _who cared for nothing but herself, Shadow, her mother, Pokémon and Professor Oak.

Ash felt teeth dig into her hand and she spun to face the offender. Shadow glared at her.

"_Stop thinking about it! It was not your fault. You were an impressionable child trying to find herself in a world that shut you out. You couldn't have done anything other than follow his orders. I know it hurts you to know that you have blood on your hands but you didn't have another choice!" _Shadow snapped. Ash sighed. Sometimes Shadow mothered her more than Delia and that was saying something.

"_I'm sorry Shadow but I don't think I can ever move on but let's enjoy ourselves while the peace lasts."_ Ash said diving into the water. Shadow followed and the two began their signature wrestling match for the next few hours.

A pained shriek echoed through the forest sending Ash into autopilot. She leapt out of the water and grabbed her twin daggers, her favored silent slaughter weapons, before racing off with Shadow hot on her heels. They arrived to find a Team Rocket grunt wielding a Serviper with a clearly almost dead blue and white ball of fur lying on the ground before them.

"_Is that a cat or a ferret?"_ Shadow questioned.

"_I think it's a cat," _Ash murmured not really focused on her partner. Her attention was on the stench of blood and the bud of vengeance that was growing rapidly as Ash began to lose herself to the blood lust.

"_Nope it's definitely a ferret," _Shadow decided.

"_I don't care what it is. Just protect it. I will deal with the…human,"_ Ash ordered her eyes flashing as she unsheathed her blades and raced forward.

"_Ash…please, in the end, remember who you are," _Shadow murmured as she bounded over and engaged the snake to protect the ferret that was currently in need of an 'Ash Wake Up Slap'.

Ash smirked viciously as she shoved the grunt backwards and scored deep gashes in his arms. He cursed and brought out a small pistol and fired to which Ash simply turned slightly to avoid. The Boss firing tracking bullets at you for amusement was far worse and they could follow you. Lunging forward she slashed his stomach open before leaping into the trees and running to the other side of the clearing as he began to fire bullets at the spot she had disappeared from. He began backing up towards the tree she was hidden in. Ash couldn't believe her luck. He was making this too easy. She leapt down from the tree and waited until he was a foot from her. He never had the chance to scream.

Ash looked at her victim disdainfully. He wasn't worth it. She turned to where Shadow was literally kicking Serviper around the clearing. Ash face palmed. Her starter was as sadistic as she was sometimes. She walked over just in time to hear Serviper growl something that caused Shadow to snap and start glowing. Ash gapped. Shadow was evolving!

Her new form wasn't too different from her old one but around her neck was a white band with a small skull-shaped pendant. There were two white bands on each of her ankles, as well as three rib-like ridges on her back. Shadow's tail was now long and skinny with a triangular tip and three clawed toes on each paw. On top of her head was a pair of long, curved gray horns. For some reason Shadow had become mammoth in size, her back being the same height as Ash's shoulders.

Her newly evolved hound lunged forward gripping the reptile in her jaws. Shadow's jaws began crackling with red lightning. Ash's eyes widened. They had been planning on trying this combination once Shadow evolved and learned Thunder Fang and to know that she had done it instinctually was amazing. Serviper fell limp and its eyes gained a spiraled look. Shadow dropped her opponent and snarled viciously. Ash scooped up Serviper's Poke ball and crossed the clearing quickly and began rubbing and petting her starters head gently trying to get her to calm down. She succeeded as Shadow responded playfully. Ash smiled slightly.

"_Hey Shadow can you go and dispose of the grunts body?"_ Ash asked her.

"_What do I get in return?"_ Shadow responded thoughtfully. Ash raised an eyebrow. _"Fine, fine I'll do it. Arceus Ash." _

Ash rolled her eyes fondly as the huge dog stalked away, grumbling random things about a trainer that needs to lighten up.

"Right," she mumbled as she returned the snake to its Poke ball and turned to the creature that she now identified as a Zangoose, a shiny one at that. That shocked Ash. No wonder _he_ had sent an armed grunt. There was no way the Boss would have let this go. "Looks like I'll have to use my gift again," she muttered placing her hands on the Zangoose and began to sing one of her favourite songs.

**Angel with a Shotgun by The Cab (DO NOT OWN!)**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)<em>

The light of life began to bubble inside her stomach, ready to help those who couldn't help themselves. It followed out of her mouth and began to heal the Pokémon, Zangoose, before her.

_Get out your guns, battle's begun,_  
><em>are you a saint, or a sinner?<em>

The sound of gunshots sounded through the building.  
><span>Thousands of deaths, the blood of thousands dripped off her hands.<span>

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,  
>with my heart on a trigger.<em>

Love. Familiar love was worth the fight. It was stupid to fight for the love of someone who you had no connections with.

_They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<em>

Never fight for nothing.

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

Standing shoulder to shoulder with people she despised, fighting for the hope of seeing her mother again.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting 'til the war's won,<em>

"Thank you for your kindness. You must be an angel," the boy called after the retreating figure.

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

She was no angel. She deserved the worst punishment the devil could give.

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>

Her mother and Shadow meant everything to her. She would break all the rules, fight Shi and Jinsei for their safety.

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Surviving isn't enough.

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
>don't mean I'm not a believer.<em>

Laughter echoed bitterly from a child's lungs. Innocent lives weren't worth it.

_..and major Tom, will sing along.  
>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.<em>

The child was wrapped in both self and other harm. Peace was just a childish dream._  
><em>

_They say before you start a war,  
>you better know what you're fighting for.<em>

Something's were worth it, other's weren't.

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

"Future conflict is bad for her mental state," the doctor had told her. Too bad it's already as messed up as shit already.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting 'til the war's won,<em>

The boy was wrong; she wasn't a good person or angel.

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

Screw Arceus. She'd go to hell if it meant that her family was safe.

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>

They knew. That wouldn't change.

_...and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

Just surviving was cowardly. Living was strength.

_ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.._  
><em>fighting 'til the war's won..<em>  
><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back..<em>

Whether Ash ever found a place in the world or not she would not return to the happy-go-lucky life she use to lead.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>fighting til' the war's won,<em>

But she did have a shotgun and would fight for those who could not defend themselves.

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

Whether she was thought of as a good person in the end or she was hated and hunted down, Ash didn't care.

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
>Don't you know you're everything I have?<em>

For the safety of Shadow and her mother, Ash would make the world suffer.

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
>..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.<br>(Live, not just survive)_

Nobody would take them away from her.

Shadow returned as the final notes of the song floated into the now peaceful and healed Zangoose.

"_Aww I missed that…"_ Shadow sulked as she arrived at her friend's side. Ash glared at her.

"_You are annoying me."_

"_It's my life goal."_

Ash sighed and turned to the cat.

"May I from an aura bond with you? Things may be a little awkward if I can't understand you," Ash told him, extending her aura towards him so if he chose to he could complete the bond. The Zangoose studied her with a steely gaze. Ash was worried he would refuse which would double this situations difficulty. Suddenly, Ash felt the bond connect and her head snapped up to stare deep into the blood red pools of the Pokémon before her.

"_Young lady, you have done me a great service and I feel this is the least I can do to repay it. Tell me, who are you?"_ Zangoose's voice was formal and official, like a soldier's.

"_I am Ashlyn Morgana Ketchum. I am an Aura Guardian in training and I am 12 nearly 13 years old,"_ Ash replied.

"_And I'm Shadow Ketchum, daughter of Giratina. I'm Ash's partner and I am also learning to use aura based attacks," _Shadow added much to the surprise of the Zangoose.

"_I thank you Lady Ashlyn and Honorable Shadow for protecting me but I do not trust you. The last humans and human trained Pokémon I met destroyed my home and murdered my family who had never harmed them."_

"_Would seeing our pasts help gain your trust?" _Ash asked gently.

"_Yes. If that is alright with you fair maiden and Honorable Shadow."_

"_It's fine with me but Ash, are you sure?" _Shadow asked concerned.

"_Yes Shadow. Now Zangoose, Shadow will show you hers and then I will show you mine."_

Zangoose nodded and the three vanished into their memories.

_******Line Break******_

Zangoose pulled back tears in his eyes.

"I apologize for the troubles that have befallen you because of me. I wish to join you to repay my debt and to have a new family. I ask you this now, may I join you?"

Neither Ash nor Shadow needed to discuss this.

"_Of course you may join us. We would be more than happy to be your family," _Ash assured him. Her mother would love this guy!

"_Very well. I see you have given Defender Shadow a name; I ask that you name me as well."_

"_Hmm, let's go back to our picnic. We can have lunch and I can pick a name fitting for your abilities."_

Shadow and Zangoose voiced their agreement and they headed back. Zangoose was introduced to the Ketchum family food and had eaten with gusto much to Shadow's amusement. Ash turned to Zangoose.

"_I have decided on your name. You shall be Mithras, after the Persian God of light who was commonly worshiped by warriors, taking the name 'the soldier's god'. It's fitting I think that you should be named after him."_

Mithras's eyes widened and he knelt down on one knee before her.

"_I, Mithras, crown prince and last surviving member of the Mongause Clan, swear my eternal loyalty to you, Lady Ashlyn. May I be your sword and shield, your fighter and defender for as long as you live. I swear this on the Rivers Shi and Jinsei that flow through the Hall of Origin and may only you release me from my service."_

Thunder boomed loudly and the area grew cold, very, very cold before everything returned to normal. Ash and Shadow were stunned. To swear an oath on one river and break it was a death sentence but to swear an oath on both and break it? That was just asking for it and Ash honestly didn't want to know the end result.

"_There is something else I must tell you milady," _Mithras began.  
><em>"Yes?"<em> Ash asked still in shock.

"_As I am crown prince of my clan I am able to use telepathy. This may be of service to you in the future."_

"_To us, Mithras and thank you," _Ash replied._ "I'm going to scan you both to see what you are capable of then I shall deal with this Serviper and we can go home." _

**Houndoom the Dark Pokémon**

**Description: Upon hearing its eerie howls, other Pokémon get the shivers and head straight back to their nests. In a Houndoom pack, the one with its horns raked sharply towards the back serves a leadership role. These Pokémon choose their leader by fighting amongst themselves. Long ago, people imagined its eerie howls to be the call of the grim reaper. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever.**

**Type: Dark/Fire**

**Ability: Flash Fire (**Flash Fire makes the user immune to Fire-Type moves and will activate when hit by one. When activated, the power of the user's Fire-type moves is increased by 1.5×. While subsequent hits by Fire-type moves will not provide further increase in power, the user remains immune to their effects. This Ability is not activated by the burned status. Flash Fire works even if the users frozen.**)**

**Hidden Ability: Cursed Body (**Provides a 30% chance of inflicting disable on the move the opponent used to hit the Pokémon**)**

**Gender: Female **

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed **

**Moves: Leer, Ember, Howl, Smog, Roar, Bite, Odor Sleuth, Beat Up, Fire Fang, Feint Attack, Embargo, Foul Play, Flamethrower, Crunch, Nasty Plot, Inferno, Thunder Fang, Toxic, Sunny Day, Taunt, Protect, Solar Beam, Return, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Sludge Bomb, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Rest, Attract, Torment**

**Egg Move(s): Sucker Punch, Phantom Force, Dragon Breath  
><strong>

**Zangoose the Cat Ferret Pokémon**

**Description:** **Memories of battling its arch-rival Serviper are etched into every cell of Zangoose's body. This Pokémon adroitly dodges attacks with incredible agility.**

**Type: Normal**

**Ability: Immunity**** (**Immunity prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted by poison. A Pokémon with this Ability will be cured of poison if it is poisoned while in battle (such as if it gains the Ability outside of battle or by an effect like Skill Swap, or is poisoned by a Pokémon with an Ability like Mold Breaker). If the Pokémon is holding a Pecha Berry or a Lum Berry, it will be eaten before Immunity cures the Pokémon of poison.**)**

**Hidden Ability: Toxic Boost (**When the user is poisoned, its Attack stat is raised by 50%**)**

**Gender: Male **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Good Perseverance **

**Moves: Scratch, Leer, Quick Attack, Fury Cutter, Pursuit, Slash, Embargo, Crush Claw, Revenge, False Swipe, Detect, X-Scissor, Taunt **

**Egg Move(s): Night Slash, Razor Wind, Iron Tail**

Ash looked at Mithras with respect.

"_So which are you?"_ Shadow asked.

"_Pardon?"_ Mithras replied confused. Shadow sighed.

"_Which are you; a cat or a ferret?"_

Mithras growled.

"_You're lucky you are my sister in arms or I would have Crush Clawed your face!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah. So which are you?"_

"_Permission to engage milady?"_

Ash smirked.

"_Permission granted."_

Mithras leapt at Shadow and delivered a rather painful Crush Claw to the face before following it up with Revenge. The scuffle escalated and Ash shook her head fondly and went to call the Professor on her Poke Gear.

"Hello?"

"It's Ash Professor."

"Ah Ash. How's your day off?"

"Eventful."

"Really? How so?"

"Shadow and I found a Team Rocket grunt with a Serviper attacking a heavily beaten Zangoose in the woods. Long story short, I have a military obsessed Zangoose that wants to join me, a heavily injured Serviper and more blood on my hands."

Oak's voice was soft.

"I take it you want a Poke ball for Zangoose and me to take Serviper off your hands."

"Yes Professor and I'm sorry. I didn't want to be her again."

"I know. Now just place the Poke ball on the transporter slot on your Pokedex and you'll be free of the Pokémon and you'll get Zangoose's new Poke ball."

Ash did as she was told and the Poke ball disappeared to be replaced with a newer one.

"Goodbye Professor."

"Goodbye Ash."

And the call ended. Ash turned to the Pokémon who were still fighting.  
>"Alright that's enough."<p>

Ash's order cut through the battle as Mithras sprang back and stood to attention. Shadow stood up and surveyed Mithras with a look of respect. He had clearly impressed her and that wasn't easy.

"_Mithras I have your Poke ball. Are you sure you wish to be my Pokémon? I will lift your oath and we will leave on friendly terms if you change your mind."_

"_I am positive milady that even without the oath of duty I have taken I wouldn't leave or go back on my word," _Mithras replied walking forward and butting his head against the Poke ball. He disappeared in a flash and the Poke ball clicked instantly to signify a no-struggle capture.

"_I still think he is a ferret."_

**A/N: Done! What do you think? Please leave your thoughts in a review. They really make my day. So did you like Mithras? He is a blast to write as is Shadow. As I stated at the beginning I am looking for a beta. Please PM me if you are interested in beta-ing either story. Also, I do not own Angel with Shotgun by The Cab. That belongs to them and whoever else. Next up the Pokedex holder and Ash meet up and other exciting stuff happens. Until next time**

**Hell's Gates**


End file.
